I Can’t Lose You
by jaymaster2000
Summary: Set during the latter half of Rogue One. When Ezra hears Jyn Erso’s speech he knows he wants to go to Scarif. But Sabine knows he won’t survive and tries to stop him. As the Rebellion heats up both of them have to fight for what they believe in, and learn that actions have consequences.
1. chapter 1

**0 BBY Yavin 4 Sabine's Pov**

The room was buzzing with thoughts. Whether we should attack Scarif for the Death Star plans, or keep trying in the Senate. Whether we should enter open warfare or if we already were. If the Rebellion was over, or this was just its beginning. I wasn't thinking any of those things.

The only thing I could think about was Ezra. We had been together ever since Grand Admiral Thrawn was recalled from Lothal and we destroyed the TIE Defender factories. And in that time I knew one thing. I was in love. We weren't always together. Sometimes I had to go back to help on Mandalore and sometimes Ezra would have to go on long Jedi field trips or missions for the Rebellion. But when we were, I could feel his eyes on me, looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Whenever I saw that look it made my heart melt.

He was right next to me and I could feel his anger at Mon Mothma's decision to not go. From the way she talked about it, Jyn Erso was going to Scarif with the Rebellion or without it. She wouldn't be going alone. After leaving the council room I could already hear people talking about going with her. I knew Ezra couldn't resist the opportunity to strike back against the Empire like this. To make sure they could never destroy a world and all it's people with a push of a button.

I pulled him into a corner we could talk. "No," I said. "You are not going to Scarif." He just looked at me. Mout set, eyes ablaze with passion and said, "Sabine, I have to. You know what the Empire could do with a weapon that devastating. They could destroy any planet they want, and the Rebellion would be helpless to stop it. We need those plans, and I can't just stand around knowing I could do something."

I expected as much. After what happened to Lothal, Ezra had always been a little more aggressive, always ready to kill some Stormtroopers for the sake of the Rebellion. "Ezra listen. This isn't just a mission to invade an Imperial base. This isn't Mykapo or Lothal or even Mandalore. This is the Empire's biggest secret. If you get in they'll send everything they have at you. It's a suicide mission. If you go, you're not coming back!" I don't know why I screamed at him like that. I didn't mean to. But now my eyes were staring straight into his, equally as fiery and passionate. I knew I couldn't lose him, it would break me apart all over again.

He tried to talk but I cut him off. "Sabine-" "NO EZRA!! Ever since we met you've become my family! After what happened on Mandalore and I joined the Rebellion I always wondered who else I'd have to lose. I always wondered if I'd still see Kanan and Zeb after a mission or if the next supply run would be Hera's last. And I know you think you can take care of yourself, that you're gonna tell me that you'll come back. But I know that, despite how good you are, you won't come back. And I can't lose you. I've already lost too much!!"

I was crying now. In all the time I had known Ezra I could count on one hand how many times he had seen me cry. He looked at me, sadness with determination in his eyes now. He tried to talk again, "But Sabine-" This time, before I even knew what was happening, I kissed him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just wrapped in each other's arms in a little corner of the Great Temple, but when we let go I couldn't speak.

"Okay," I heard Ezra say after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked, momentarily forgetting why we were fighting.

"I won't go. I'll stay here on Yavin with you. I love you Sabine and you're probably right. I won't come back from this and I couldn't do that to you. I just hope that Jyn will be able to get the plans."

I didn't know what to say. I just held him tighter.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So this was my first fanfiction. I hope it was good. I really hope I captured the characters well and didn't make them too OOC. Anyway I want to make this into a multi chapter fic, but I don't know how long. Suggestions welcome and please tell me ways to improve. Till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later and a ship calling itself Rogue One left Yavin 4. And shortly after that Admiral Raddus and Generals Draven and Syndulla planned a mission to assist Rogue One if they received any news. One of the ships that decided to go was the _Ghost_.

It was killing Ezra to not be able to help the Rebellion. He knew his friends were going out there to risk their lives for what could be their only chance at victory. But he promised Sabine. He wouldn't break her trust. He looked at her, his arms around her as they walked around the base. She seemed so relieved that he had decided to stay. He watched as she slowly breathed, resting her head on him. Worried as he was, he still enjoyed spending his time with her.

Still, he was still having a tough time knowing he wouldn't be supporting Hera, Zeb, Rex, and Kallus who had immediately volunteered for the dangerous mission. He couldn't get what Sabine said out of his head. How she had always wondered if each time she saw them leave for a mission that she might not ever see them again. How that could be happening now. How that could've been him if he had gone to Scarif.

Meanwhile Sabine was both ecstatic and mournful. She was beyond happy that she managed to convince Ezra to stay with her, but also incredibly sad because she knew some of her friends wouldn't be coming home. She thought of Cassian Andor who she had met after they arrived on Yavin, and had become a friend to her, helping her train and going on a few missions together. She thought of Princess Leia, who she had met years ago on Garel. She thought of the _Ghost_ crew who would be plunging into certain death if Raddus got confirmation that they had made it. She thought of their chances of survival. She knew Cassian was one of the "Rogue One" squadron so he was almost guaranteed to die. Leia would return to Yavin with the plans under the excuse of being a Senator. But what about Hera and Zeb and the _Ghost_? What about all those rebel starships going in with her symbol blazing across their wings? Sabine knew it was safer going in with the fleet afterwards, that they'd have a better chance for survival. But that didn't mean much. She knew Ezra wanted to go with them, but Sabine still wasn't sure that they'd make it out, even if Hera was the best pilot in the Rebellion.

Sabine knew that being in the Rebellion meant making sacrifices, but she wasn't ready to lose her new family yet. And she would never be ready to lose Ezra. She pulled closer to him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder and pushed her thoughts away.

 **Several hours earlier**

" _General Syndulla, please report to the briefing room. General Syndulla, please report to the briefing room._ " Hera heard the PA calling her, probably to discuss their unsanctioned planned attack on Scarif with Admiral Raddus and General Draven. But she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

As soon as the meeting ended, Sabine had pulled Ezra into a little corner of the Great Temple. At first they simply caught her eye and Hera planned to just leave. But then she saw the determined look on Ezra's face and watched as Sabine screamed at him and started to tremble. Sabine was one of the toughest people Hera knew and it took a lot to make her cry.

As she kept watching she thought of how Ezra was so willing to do anything for the Rebellion. Even sacrifice his life. But Sabine wasn't. Hera knew that after she had lost so much and got it back, Sabine would do whatever it took to make sure she would never lose them again. Especially Ezra. He didn't know it, but Sabine was more worried about him than anyone else. More than the other members of the _Ghost,_ more than Ketsu, even more than her family on Mandalore. He was at a much greater risk than almost anyone else in the Rebellion. As a high ranking rebel commander and as a Jedi he was a very valuable target to the Empire. From obsessed Imperial officers looking for revenge to the occasional Inquisitor, Ezra was under constant threat. And Sabine knew it. She couldn't stand when he had to leave without her and Hera knew she was always worried about him, even if she wouldn't show it. Hera saw the way their eyes lit up seeing each other after a long mission or trip to Mandalore. Sometimes she heard them talking into the early hours of morning if they thought they could get away with it. She didn't know how long she ended up watching them but eventually they came out, Sabine holding onto Ezra and looking happier than Hera had seen in a while.

Hera decided that she'd wasted enough time and finally went to the meeting.

"General Syndulla. What took you so long?" Draven asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Sorry Draven. Just had to look over my kids. The Rebellion's taken its toll on them like everyone else."

"Well regardless we need to get to planning. Draven and I have decided that returning to Yavin is too risky. We have instead decided to go to one of the modified Confederate based on Ukio after the battle," Raddus said.

"Sounds good to me," Hera replied. "So the Imperial fleet around Scarif consists of..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **First, thank you to all the lovely people who left a review on the last chapter. It was very heartwarming to know you enjoyed it. I just hope this one and the rest of the story will live up to your praise.**

 **Anyway, I do feel like this chapter was a little worse than the last one, but I still tried my best with it. Please tel me what you think. I have wider plans for this fic to make it a true masterpiece, but I'm still a novice at this whole writing thing. But I promise to do my best. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting was finally over. Draven's men were now monitoring Imperial transmissions for even a hint of commotion on Scarif. Hera decided that she should probably get some rest for the upcoming battle, but as she was heading to her quarters she ran into Zeb. After they were done talking, Hera knew relaxing would have to wait. She needed to find Sabine.

It all made sense now. Why they were talking and why Sabine got so angry. Why Ezra looked upset. Sabine wouldn't let him go. She should've seen it. Those two had been together for almost a year now, and Hera could still remember how hard it was for Sabine to let someone into her life like that. It took a long time to just gain her trust, but to open herself up to love took even longer. After a couple minutes searching, Hera finally found them by the Hanger in a makeshift workshop Sabine had made. They were cuddling on the floor leaning against a wall and Sabine's eyes were closed. Hera coughed to get their attention, and Sabine's eyes slowly flipped open.

"Oh hey Hera," Sabine said with a small yawn.

"We need to talk," Hera said. As Ezra started to get up Hera clarified, "Not you Ezra. Just me and Sabine."

Ezra and Sabine shared a look, one Hera couldn't place. Then Sabine got up and she and Hera walked far enough into the hanger so that no one would hear their conversation. "Hera is everything alright?" Sabine asked. Hera stayed silent for a moment then said, "Sabine do you trust the Rebellion?" "With my life," she said almost immediately. "But not with Ezra's?" Hera stated more as a fact than a question.

After a moment Sabine said, "No, not with Ezra's." "Why?"

"You know why!" Sabine snapped.

"Sabine you know I care for Ezra as much as you do, but he's a soldier of the Rebellion. And the Rebellion needs him. While he's here on Yavin he could be on Scarif saving lives. I understand why you didn't want him to go with Jyn and Cassian, but he'll be safe with me in the fleet. I promise."

"You know I trust you Hera, but I don't believe even you can make it out of this. Knowing the Empire, they'll do their hardest to make sure there isn't a single survivor. I understand our duty to the Rebellion, but I won't let Ezra give his life on a suicide mission. He means too much to me. And he's already been too hurt. The Rebellion can't help a Jedi like him. It can't protect him. Like when he went to Malachor. The Rebellion didn't help him then and he's haunted by the results. He still blames himself for what happened to Ahsoka and I can still see that that Sith holocron really hurt him. I won't let that happen to him again."

"And it won't. Sabine, what happened on Malachor will never happen again. You have to believe me on that. And losing Ahsoka was a tragedy. But it's a tragedy happening right now that you and Ezra can help fix. You can save countless lives by helping stop the Death Star. You know better than anyone how terrible the Empire's weapons can be. This is our chance to make sure that their greatest weapon can't hurt anyone ever again."

"I want to believe you. But I can't. Even if the mission succeeds, there will still be massive casualties. I won't let Ezra be one of them. I'd try to convince you not to go either if I actually thought you'd stay behind."

Hera would have responded, but at that moment her comm started to go off. Not breaking eye contact, she lifted it from her belt and spoke into it, "This is General Syndulla."

"General Syndulla, this is Admiral Raddus. We have intercepted Imperial Transmissions from Scarif and are about to begin our assault."

"Copy that, Admiral. I'm on my way."

"Goodbye, Hera. I hope not for the last time," Sabine said with a sad look in her eye.

"It won't be. I'll contact you when we get to Ukio. I promise we'll all make it back, safe and sound." She said it with enough confidence that Sabine almost believed it.

Ezra and Sabine saw them off, both with a horrible feeling that they'd never see each other again. Even though Ezra was worried, he could tell Sabine was even worse. She hid it well, so well no one could see it, no one but him. He knew she believed she was losing her family all over again, like after what happened on Mandalore. Ezra knew he had to do something. "Sabine," he said with no response. She was deep in thought. "Sabine," he said again waking her from her reverie. "Y-Yeah, Ezra." "Sabine, let's go to our place in the woods," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "It'll get our minds off things, and we can spend some time alone together." Sabine, in desperate need of a distraction said, "You're right, Ezra. I've been so preoccupied lately. For the rest of today, it's just you and me."

 **Meanwhile on the _Ghost_**

"Zeb, have you checked final calculations," Hera asked with a steady tone in her voice, despite the dark atmosphere. For everyone in this fleet, except maybe Captain Rex, this was the most dangerous mission they've ever faced. They all knew they may not come back alive.

"Yup,"Zeb said, "those Imperials won't even know what hit 'em."

"Alright everyone we'll be exiting hyperspace soon, so be ready. This'll be the fight of our lives," Hera said.

"Let's just hope it won't be our last," Zeb said.

"It won't be. Whatever else happens, we'll make it back," Hera replied.

"If I know the Empire," Kallus said, "they'll have a massive fleet waiting for us. Too massive. Our job isn't to win this battle, only to get the plans and get out."

"Right. And to do that we need to watch each other's backs. We need to defend the fleet to make sure Princess Organa can escape with the Death Star plans. While she heads back to Tatooine to lose the Imperials, the remainder of the fleet will rendezvous on an old Confederate base on Ukio," Rex stated. "With any luck, we'll all be on Yavin in a week with the schematics for the Empire's greatest weapon."

"But since when do we have luck?" Zeb asked sarcastically.

As they approached Scarif Hera said, "Alright everyone we're about to exit hyperspace, get to your battle stations." Then as they exited hyperspace, the first battle of the Galactic Civil War began.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So hi again. Another day, another chapter. How'd this one go? I've been trying to make them longer, but I'm not sure how much I succeeded. So yeah, I'm planning to get to the real meat of the story soon. I basically view all of what I've done so far as setup, so that should be exciting. Also a shoutout for ODST Ezra B who gave a suggestion for the end of this fic and an ODST/Rebels crossover. Anyway get hyped because soon, things are gonna get a lot more painful for the _Ghost._ Suggestions always welcome.**

 **Edit: Ok so umm. I'm not writing an ODST/Rebels crossover. Because A) I know next to nothing about ODST stuff and B) making fanfictions is one thing but crossovers are another entirely. There's no way I'd be able to write a crossover well.**


	4. Chapter 4

_It was chaos. I don't know how we made it out alive. I could barely understand what was happening. One minute we were dive bombing the Shield Gate to get to the surface, the next a hammerhead corvette rammed a Star Destroyer. We fought and fought, but the battle seemed endless. I took out as many TIEs as I could, but there were too many and everyone around me was dying. Ships exploding, men screaming, and the Imperial numbers never stopped. T_ _he General herself personally saved my ass when I got one too many TIE fighters on my tail. It seemed like an eternity by the time they finally called the order to retreat. But then Vader showed up. I can still remember General Syndulla calling for any ships that hadn't jumped to try to defend the Profundity. With Admiral Raddus dead General Syndulla took command of the remainder of the fleet and ordered us to stay until the Tantive IV escaped with the plans. But we failed. Vader was able to board the ship and hope seemed lost. Princess Leia was able to miraculously escape, but by the time we reached the Ukio system, General Syndulla was nowhere to be found._

 _-Unknown Rebel Pilot_

"Zeb! I need you to take out that TIE!! We need to get this U-Wing to the surface _AT ALL COSTS!_!" Hera yelled over the din of the battle. She had never been in a battle this chaotic before. Not even Thrawn's assault of Atollon compared to this battle. "Rex, there's an Interceptor incoming at .2. Shoot it down before it gets anywhere close to the target." "On it General."

They had just arrived and already everything was in chaos. The sky was full of blaster bolts and TIE Fighters. Everywhere Hera looked there was another enemy headed straight for them or another of her friends being killed by an Imperial. But Hera couldn't dwell on that. She wasn't made a General because she got distracted. "Gold Two and Eight form up around me. Blue Five and Seven engage formation Two-Six and clear us a path!!" They did as they were ordered. It was a grueling fight, but the U-Wing managed to get through. "Good work everyone. We should regroup and form back up around _The Profundity."_

But Hera didn't realize by completing her mission that she had separated herself from the main fleet. And a squad of four TIEs and two Interceptors quickly took notice. "Gold and Blue SCATTER! Everyone else _HOLD ON!!"_ She said as she flipped the ship and somehow managed to slip through the TIEs while the Interceptors went after the others. The TIEs immediately opened fire on her and they entered an elegant but savage dance, where one wrong move was all it took for a quick death. Rex and Zeb were each able to take out one, but couldn't seem to pin down the other two. As Hera dove and rose and feinted and charged, Zeb called out, "Carabast!!! Our shields are down!! One more hit and it's goodbye to the _Ghost!!"_ Hera was an experienced pilot. Some would say the best in the Rebellion. But not even she could take on what seemed like the entire Imperial military bearing down on top of her. As the remaining two started to close in, a TIE Striker came at them from behind. Maybe _The Ghost_ could take out the Fighters, but with no shields the Striker would tear them to pieces. Hera desperately looked around for a way to escape, but she couldn't find any. And in that moment she realized Sabine was right. Even if Hera was the greatest pilot in the Rebellion, she couldn't guarantee her own survival let alone anyone else's. She knew that when news of her death was delivered back it would crush Sabine, but Ezra would comfort her to tell her it was ok and that he'd never leave her. She was actually glad Ezra didn't come with them. She silently wished the two a long and happy life free from the Empire. She wondered how her father would take the news and realized she already knew. He would take the rage and anger of her death to triple his efforts against the Empire on Ryloth so he would never have to lose anyone again. Hera knew the Rebellion would look upon them as heroes who died so they could save others, some of the brave and selfless warriors who had touched so many of them. Hera thought all this and said resignedly, "Everyone this looks like the end. It was an honor to have fought alongside all of you, to get to know each of you and to serve along side you."

Just then a familiar ship came into view and destroyed the two remaining TIEs and blocked the Striker's path. " _Don't go giving up just yet, General,"_ a voice from the comms said.

" _Ketsu_?" Hera said with astonishment. She had thought Ketsu was on Pantora helping General Papanoida's underground spy network. "Don't act so surprised. As soon as I heard about the battle I rushed over. Just get to safety while I cover you." Ketsu said. Hera decided not to argue and safely managed to maneuver the _Ghost_ away from the battle.

 **Meanwhile on Yavin**

Everything was perfect. There was no battle, no Rebellion, and no Empire. All their problems were gone, they had never lost anything and the trees around them spoke of nothing but centuries of peace. Sitting there in that grove with Ezra, Sabine could almost believe that.

They had been coming there for months, making it their own little home. They had found it by accident one day, while they were "scouting". Really they had just been looking for an excuse to be alone and talk about their relationship without anyone knowing. But when they found it, it took their breath away. A miniature version of the Great Temple, tall enough to reach over the small trees, but only barely. It was surrounded by a mostly open clearing, with only a few dilapidated walls standing and some underbrush having crept in. Sabine couldn't stop imagining how she'd paint it all.

No one else knew about that place, and that's how Sabine wanted to keep it. Some of her happiest memories were there, memories that only belonged to her and Ezra. Since the they had found it, so much had happened there. She could still remember the feeling of his lips from their first kiss, right on the steps of the mini temple. She still feels the same butterflies that she felt months ago when she tried to say those three simple words, "I love you." The indescribable feeling she got when he said it back. Sneaking out at night to just be together and watch the sun set, to pretend there was no war or strife and that they'd always have each other. Bringing out her tools and paints, decorating their home away from home with her art, creating a small workshop to build and modify all kinds of things while Ezra meditated or practiced with his lightsaber. Sabine would never let go of anything that happened here.

Even now, at the start of one of the greatest wars the galaxy had ever seen, that place was still at peace, hidden on the fourth moon of Yavin where two young lovebirds let all their worries bleed away. As they kissed in their haven Ezra couldn't help but admire everything they had done. Everywhere he looked he could see Sabine through her art. A picture of the _Ghost_ crew together in the main temple, a few lightsaber stains turned into a masterpiece full of winding colors and elegant shapes, Ezra's lightsaber crossed with the Darksaber in front of a gorgeous rendition of the Crest of Clan Wren. In Ezra's eyes the only beauty that could compare to all that was Sabine herself. As they stopped kissing Ezra couldn't help but smile. Sabine looked so beautiful, with the light of the setting sun on half her face and the darkness of shadows on the other half. He wondered how Sabine was able to make so much art when she herself was a masterpiece. He cupped her cheek and, thinking back to the events of the day, told her, "Sabine, I love you. I promise I'll never leave you. You are the most important thing in the world to me, and I can't imagine life without you. I promise after the Rebellion is over, we'll still be together. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Sabine just looked at him, with pure happiness in her eyes and added this moment to the list of memories she had of Ezra and this place.

"Ezra, everyone in my life left me. My family abandoned me after my mistakes on Mandalore, Ketsu left me to die when we were bounty hunters, and Hera might be dying right now on Scarif. Ezra, I can't lose you and I won't. If you're ever dumb enough to try and die on a mission, I'll be there to stop you. If an Inquistor is ever stupid enough to try and hunt you, I'll be by your side to help you. I want us to be together when this war is over and then we'll really start our life together."

As they looked into each other's eyes they noticed that the sun had almost set, and the air had gotten much colder. Sabine suggested heading back, but Ezra instead got a blanket, wrapped it around them both, and told her to watch the sunset with him. As she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and watched the sun slowly fall, she reflected her life couldn't have been more perfect.

 **Back on Scarif**

Things had gone bad. So bad. After Ketsu arrived and saved the _Ghost_ Hera had stepped out of the more heated part of the battle, but the fleet was fighting a losing battle. The Shield Gate was still up, and their capital ships were sustaining heavy damages. Everyone in the fleet was doing their best, but it looked like it wouldn't be enough. Suddenly, a Hammerhead Corvette rammed into a Star Destroyer and the fleet fought with renewed hope. The Star Destroyer collided with another causing a chain reaction that ended with the Shield Gate's destruction. After that, the fleet fought like demons. They had already lost so many and victory was so close they could taste it.

But then, they saw it. A monumentally gigantic war machine, at least the size of a moon. As the _Ghost_ saw it, they felt as if they were looking at their own death. And then it fired. A massive laser weapon, powered by who knows what, hit the planet causing a reaction that meant anyone left on the planet would die. It came as a relief to everyone when Raddus said, " _All ships prepare to jump to hyperspace._ " As a few ships left the battlefield, things went from bad to worse. Darth Vader's flagship, the _Devastator,_ arrived cutting of their escape. Hera watched helplessly as fresh Imperial ships started to close in on them, with ships still trying to escape. But she knew the mission wasn't over. The plans were still aboard the _Profundity_ and the Tantive IV hadn't left yet. Hera called out, "This is General Syndulla. All ships change course and protect the _Profundity!!"_ The few ships that hadn't left or been destroyed immediately started fending off incoming TIEs. But it wasn't enough. Darth Vader was on a transport headed straight for the ruined command ship, and Hera knew she couldn't stop it. Then she had to make the toughest decision of her life. "All ships make the jump to hyperspace. There's nothing more we can do here." She had to hope that Princess Leia would get out safely, but if what was left of the fleet stayed they all would've died for nothing. As the _Ghost_ began its jump, Hera knew something was wrong. She knew her ship, and it was crying out in pain. Then, as they entered hyperspace, the ship started to wobble and ache. Hera knew she had to do something fast, but it was already too late.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So new chapter. I tried to make a compelling battle scene. Did I do a good job? If I didn't please tell me how to improve.**

 **Anyway I know it's been a week since I last posted, but things are getting busy. Exams are coming up and my teachers crammed as many tests as possible into the last week. So new chapters will probably come a little slower till I have more free time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ketsu was heading toward the Command Center. When she landed, she was relieved to have escaped. Many others weren't so lucky. Even though she hadn't been there for most of the fight, what she had seen was bad. So many good pilots of the Rebellion were gone, drifting in the wreckage of the battlefield around Scarif. And one of those ships could be the _Ghost_. Ketsu hadn't seen the ship, but Hera hadn't rendezvoused with them, so she was presumed KIA. Ketsu has been surprised. She didn't know most of the _Ghost_ crew well(other than Sabine), but she just couldn't believe they were gone. And she knew Sabine would take it even worse.

Ketsu wanted to tell her herself, but she had orders to return to Pantora. She didn't want Sabine to find out from some stranger, some random soldier of the Rebellion who only knew Hera because of her position. She decided to have a friend tell Sabine.

The call went out, and on the second ring he answered. He wasn't her first choice(that had been Ezra, but she hadn't been able to get a hold of him), but he would have to do. He knew Hera, and she had massive respect for him, enough to call him one of the best pilots in the Rebellion. More importantly, he would know how to break the news to Sabine. He would do anything to make sure she wasn't hurt, because he was in love with her. From the few times Ketsu met him, she could tell that. From the looks he gave her, to how he talked about her it was clear Sabine Wren had a hold on his heart. Originally, Ketsu had thought he was a spy sent by the Empire or Clan Saxon to eliminate Sabine. It made sense. He was a defector, it wouldn't have been too difficult for them to have been tricked and Sabine was a high profile target. Eventually, Ketsu had confronted him thinking he might try to assassinate her. But when she saw the way his face twisted when she had said he would hurt her, she knew she was wrong. He knew Sabine would never love him back, not while Ezra was around, and he was okay with that. He knew Ezra loved her as much as he did and would never do anything to hurt her. But he couldn't just stop loving her. She had rescued him from the Empire and helped show him what the Rebellion really meant. She showed him there was greater purpose in the galaxy and that he could help it.

"Hello Wedge," Ketsu said.

"Ketsu?" He said, astonished she had called him. They had met only on a handful of occasions, so he was quite shocked to hear from her. "Are you delivering the report about the battle? I thought Sergeant-"

"No I'm not Wedge. I need a favor. There's something I need you to do."

"I'm not sure what I can do. I'm stuck here on Yavin, at least until what's left of the fleet gets back."

"You don't need to leave Yavin for this. I need you to deliver some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Wedge says, his voice wary now.

Ketsu had been stalling, hoping that as long as she didn't say it it wouldn't be real. That Hera would walk in the room behind them and everything would be ok. But that didn't happen, and Ketsu knew it wouldn't. "Hera's dead." Silence hung in the air between them. Even though she couldn't see him, she heard him

suck in a breath. He knew Hera better than she did so she knew he'd take the news harder. After another few moments he said, "How?"

"She gave the order to jump to hyperspace, but she wasn't here when we arrived. It's assumed her ship was destroyed before she could jump."

"If you didn't see her then maybe she survived, maybe-"

"That's false hope Wedge, and you know it. Listen, I need you to tell Sabine. I know you'll break it to her gently."

"But if no one saw her then maybe-"

"Listen to me Wedge. Hera's gone. As sad as that is it's true. For Sabine's sake, don't imply she might still be alive. You'll give her false hope and when she realizes that it'll crush her. Wedge, don't make this harder for her than it has to be."

After another moment of silence Wedge said, "Alright I'll tell her. I don't want to see her hurt, I'll be sure to break it to her gently."

"Thank you Wedge," she said with a sigh of relief. "I've got to go. Good luck."

 **Several hours later, on Yavin**

It was finally morning. After everything that happened yesterday Sabine was glad it was over. But she was also dreading what was to come. The day out with Ezra was a good distraction, but now it was time to face the truth. Time to see whether the mission had succeeded or failed. Time to see who lived and died. She got up out of bed and started to get ready. She wanted to see Ezra before it happened, it was always easier to bear the pain when he was with her. Before she could leave her room to find him though she heard a knock at the door.

She saw Wedge there and was about to ask why he was there, but then she realized. His face was crestfallen. Something terrible must've happened.

"Wedge what's wrong?"

Wedge was looking everywhere but Sabine's eyes. He was looking at the wall behind her, full of bright splashes of color and paint. At a little table with holos of her and Ezra, and the _Ghost_. But then he thought about what Ketsu said and he steeled himself. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "Sabine, I'm so sorry. Hera she..."

Sabine didn't hear what he said next. She just slowly stepped back toward her bed. Her vision went black and she kept thinking, _She's gone. She's really gone. I tried to warn her, I tried to. And now I'll never see her again. I won't see her or Chopper or Zeb ever again. My family left me again._ She felt something on her hands and realized she was crying. After she left Mandalore the _Ghost_ had become her home, and it's crew her family. She didn't trust them at first, couldn't bring herself to but eventually she couldn't really imagine life without them. They had all been devastated when Kanan had died, they all mourned him. No one was the same afterwards. And now she was all alone mourning some of the only people that cared about her and become her family.

No, not alone. Ezra was still here and he wouldn't leave her. He promised her that he'd always be there, and Jedi did not break their promises easily. Even though her family had abandoned her again, Ezra would never leave her.

 **Meanwhile on Ukio**

The ships were leaving. Yavin needed the fleet so they could make a plan as soon as the Death Star plans arrived. She said goodbye to Garven Dreis and Evaan Verlaine, the only two of her friends who survived Scarif. Ketsu watched them go. It was a sorry sight. There wasn't much of a fleet left, only a few squadrons of starfighters and Y-Wings. A lot of good men had been lost that day, and Hera was one of them. She was a highly respected member of the Rebellion, and her loss was being felt by all of them. Hera was a hero of the Rebellion and her memory would never be forgotten. Ketsu wondered what happened in their final moments.

 **On the _Ghost_ after Scarif**

"Someone tell me what's happening!" Hera yelled from the cockpit as the _Ghost_ was violently shaking.

"Carabast!! The hyperdrive's been damaged. We won't last long, we need to make repairs to it," Zeb started as he checked the _Ghost's_ systems

"What're are chances of making it to Ukio?" Just then the shaking got worse, and pieces of the hull started to break off.

"None. We need to find somewhere closer to jump to otherwise we're done for!!"

"All nearby systems are controlled by the Empire!! We jump there and we'll be killed on sight!" Kallus said.

"General, wait. I may know of a place where we might be able to jump without Imperial prescence. But it's very dangerous, and we might not find anything."

"We don't have a choice! Chopper plug Rex's coordinates into the hyperdrive!"

 **Later on a distant moon**

Everything was burning. In the wreckage of what once could have been a ship a droid was scurrying around looking for something. Droid designation C1-10P, better known as Chopper, was looking for something, anything, a sign that someone survived their crash here.

After a few minutes of searching he found something. Zeb was lifting a very heavy looking piece of metal off Hera. Chopper immediately rushed over to look over her. He made a bunch of happy little beeps. She was injured, but not severely. She made one hell of a crash landing.

Rex and Kallus were off to the side, checking what was left of the _Ghost._ Its structure was mostly intact, but its engines were severely damaged and it needed a new paint job. They would have Sabine do it when they got back. _If we get back,_ Hera thought bitterly. She needed some help walking, but otherwise she was fine.

"Rex where exactly are we?" Hera asked while surveying the area. There was mostly debris, but it didn't look like it all came from the _Ghost_. Caves lined the walls of a little crater they landed in and it may have just been her eyes, but was that a battle droid in clone armor over there?

"An old Republic base on the Rishi Moon. This station was a listening post to ensure the Separatists could never attack Kamino. But they infiltrated it and the base was destroyed. Some of the best men I knew died protecting this place. We should be able to find what we need to fix the ship, but even if we can't we might be able to get a signal to the Rebellion if we modify some of the old satellites."

"Good. Looks like we're not going anywhere soon though. Alright enough standing around. Chopper, check the systems on the _Ghost,_ figure out what's functioning and what's not. Kallus go with Rex, see if you can find anything useful. Zeb, help me make shelter. We're not going anywhere anytime soon, plus we'll need defenses. The Empire might not find us here, but predators will. Alright let's move!"

 **Hi there. I'm finally back!! So my exams are over so I should be able to write more. The chapters should come out more frequently, but I'm working on other fanfics too so not too frequently.**

 **So thoughts. Everyone thinks Hera's dead. But she's not. Isn't that fun? There might be a bit of a time skip for the next chapter. Nothing extensive maybe just a day or two. Haven't decided yet. But what'd you think about this chapter? Should I have killed Hera off, or is it better if she lives? What about Wedge? Think that was a good addition to the story? Thoughts welcome as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Rebellion was in disarray. It had been days since the Battle of Scarif and Leia hadn't arrived with the Death Star Plans. Everyone feared the worst. That she had been captured and executed and the sacrifices at Scarif were all for nothing. Her father, Senator Bail Organa, had left to return to Alderaan, but was worried sick.

Alliance High Command was splintered. After Raddus and Hera left, the remaining leaders didn't know what to do. Many of them still didn't believe the Rebellion should go to open war, and a few still thought the Rebellion shouldn't be fighting at all. Those who did were fools and Ezra knew it. They didn't see the cruelty of the Empire firsthand, watching friends and family die right in front of them.

He had agreed with every word Jyn Erso had said. That they didn't have a choice, that the needed to attack Scarif if they wanted any chance to fight the Empire. After all, when Lothal was suffering it wasn't politicians who helped free it. It was the _Ghost_ and the rebels who were willing to fight for it, not argue about what to do at some table. It took sacrifices to help save it, sacrifices like Kanan's. If anyone thought they could avoid war, they clearly didn't realize they were already in it.

It was why he wanted to go to Scarif so bad. Their leaders wouldn't do anything, so he felt he had to. Even if it cost him his life. Freedom was worth any price. But Sabine. She was the reason he had decided to go with Hera in the fleet rather than Cassian in the complex. Everyone who went knew they may not come back, but Ezra wouldn't commit himself to a suicide mission. She had lost so much already, he didn't want to be one of those if he didn't have to. He figured if he went with Hera on the _Ghost_ or in a starfigher he may not be able to help as much, but he would still be helping the Rebellion.

But the way she begged him to stay with her, and how she cried. The last time he had seen her cry was when she thought her weapon had killed her mother and brother. They had said that they loved each other before, but only now did he really realize what that meant. That it wasn't just being willing to die for someone else, but being willing to live for them too. To spare Sabine from losing him the way they lost Hera.

He didn't regret his decision. Even if the plans were lost forever and the Rebellion crumbled, he wouldn't regret his decision. He did it for Sabine.

He started looking for her. On his way, he went by the Hangar. It seemed so empty now without the _Ghost_ or most of the fleet. The remaining pilots were practicing. They knew that they'd be called to action soon and it'd be the biggest mission of their lives. The soldiers around him were talking, saying something big was happening, but he ignored it.

He decided to look for Sabine in their little sanctuary when he felt something. Like the world was burning around him. As if he heard millions of voices were crying out and banging around his head. He looked around himself, everyone was okay nothing was happening. The screaming stopped, but he just lay there. What was that? He had never felt something like that before. It was just an instant, but it was so overwhelming.

He doesn't know how long he was there, all he remembers was Sabine holding him. "Sabine, something's wrong. Something big just happened."

She looked at him and said, "I know. Ezra, the Empire, they did something terrible." She explained that new intel had just arrived, that a massive object had appeared above Alderaan. That it destroyed it. That their worst fears had become reality. That the Battle of Scarif was in vain, that the lives they lost were worthless. The Empire had their Superweapon, destroyed Alderaan, probably killed Princess Leia and retrieved the Death Star Plans, and was likely hunting them right now.

Things seemed hopeless. Little did they know, their hope was arriving on the Death Star as they spoke. That an old friend of Ezra's was training the galaxy's last hope, the one who would destroy the Death Star and bring balance to the Force.

 **Back on the Rishi Moon**

 _"Chopper how're those blasters doing?!!"_ Hera yelled as she took another step back. A massive eel like creature was slowly edging towards her, looking very hungry. Kallus and Zeb tried to slow it down with their blasters, but it was undettered.

 _*Beep Boop Beep Boop*_

"Well hurry up!! We could use a little backup against this thing!!"

Rex had left some time ago to scavenge some more equipment. The _Ghost_ was in better shape, but still pretty badly damaged. Most systems were operational, but the engines and hyperdrive still needed a few more parts. The guns however, were working perfectly. That's why Hera was still being chased around by an eel while Chopper was making rude comments while fixing them.

Just as the giant worm-like monster was bearing down on her, the guns flared to life and unleashed a barrage upon the beast. Hera breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Chop. That was a close one."

The attacks were rare, but that didn't make it any easier. They weren't easy to deal with, though with the guns back online hopefully that will change. "Now that that's over, Zeb go with Kallus to see if Rex needs any help. With the guns operational again Chop and I should be safe here."

"Right Hera. Come on Kallus, I think Rex went this way."

As they were walking away Zeb said, "So what do you think Kallus. Still don't regret defecting even if we're stranded on this rock."

"Give me some credit, Zeb. I've been in worse situations than this. And it's not like we'll be here forever. If Rex found the correct parts, we could be gone within the next cycle."

"Yeah, but I'm a bit worried about how the Rebellion's gone without us. We left in a, let's say, tense situation. Best case scenario everyone thinks we're dead. Worst case scenario and there is no more Rebellion."

"You worry too much Garazeb Orellios. We've only been gone a few days, I'm sure the Empire hasn't won the war already. Though we will have a story to tell when we get back."

"Yeah, the kid'll be impressed with this one," Zeb said with a chuckle.

"After he recovers from the shock of finding out we're alive."

"Oh the look on his face when someone tells him. Wish I could see that."

As they kept walking they finally saw Rex. Zeb was about to call out to him when Kallus stopped him. Rex was standing salute in front of a particularly large pile of rubble, with a half destroyed Phase I clone armor helmet with burns on top of what looked like a makeshift grave.

Rex stood there a little while longer then turned around and said, "I found the hyperdrive components from a few destroyed Separatist ships. Looks like Hevy's still saving my hide."

"Is that for him?" Kallus said while pointing at the grave.

"Yeah, he died bravely defending his station and homeworld from Separatist attack. There were few braver soldiers in the Republic's army."

He stayed silent a moment longer then said, "We should probably head back soon. It's getting dark, and I think we finally have everything we need to get back."

"Perfect," Zeb said. "Let's finally get off this rock."

 **A couple hours of repairing later**

"Okay, get ready. Activating the engines in 3, 2, 1." Hera held her breath as the _Ghost_ very slowly, but surely, began to start its engines. Hera breathes out a sigh of relief. "Ok everyone, we're all set. We can't make any long jumps, but this should be enough to get us back to Ukio where we can make proper repairs."

As they flew off, they looked onto the HoloNet to figure out what they had missed. They were devastated at what they found. Alderaan had been destroyed. The entire planet and everyone on it was gone. No news on Leia, but Bail Organa was probably dead. He was heading back to Alderaan as they left for Scarif, and it was unlikely he received the news in time and escaped. They were silent the whole ride.

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay so next chapter is a big one. Literally the entire reason I'm writing this fic is because of the next chapter. I love all of you, but I hope that it breaks all of your hearts into a thousand pieces.**


	7. Chapter 7

Things did not look good for the Rebellion. Yesterday, Alderaan was destroyed by the massive superweapon known as the Death Star. With one of their biggest supporters gone and one of their leaders dead, many believed it was time to give up hope. But they refused to give up. It would be a dishonor to the memory of all the good people who died fighting the tyranny and oppression of the Empire. Even if there was no hope, the Rebellion would not fall. They would fight to the last man if they had to, and to prove it the various cells from across the galaxy had sent Yavin new ships and fighters to replenish their diminished fleet. One of the planets that sent a convoy of ships was Pantora, and the leader of that convoy was none other than the Mandalorian Ketsu Onyo. The Mandalorians were one of the greatest assets the Rebellion had. They were some of the best soldiers in the galaxy, had a high success rate, and were very loyal. The only reason the Rebellion hadn't been using them more was because of the Civil War on Mandalore. But with rumors of the Death Star, more and more of the Mandalorian Clans realized that Mandalore would probably be one of the Empire's targets.

The transports were coming in from every active Rebel base able to spare the ships. The plan was unkown(mostly because they had no idea how to defeat a weapon like the Death Star), but the Rebellion was counting on it. They believed in it. After almost twenty years since the Rise of the Empire they were ready to find a new hope.

Everyone knew something big was going to happen. They thought it'd be their last stand. Wedge was training with Jek Porkins and Biggs Darklighter to hone their skills in the sky. General Dodonna was almost never seen, presumably planning for the inevitable battle with Mon Mothma. Evaan Verlaine and a few of the other Alderaanian rebels were making a small shrine to Alderaan and Bail Organa. Sabine and Ezra hadn't seen each other that much, other than their initial meeting after learning of Hera's "death". The past day been too busy to spend much time with each other. Sabine was in her workshop making or improving new weapons for the Rebellion. Ezra was a source of inspiration to many Rebels because of what he represented. A reminder of the Republic that the Empire once was. Trained by a surviving Jedi, he fought for his home tirelessly for years, and grew as the Rebellion did. From a young boy who scrounged for scraps on Lothal, to one of the Rebellion's greatest assets. Because of this he was spending as much time as possible speaking of the Force to any who would listen.

Soon the transports from Pantora had landed. A small squad of Y-Wings, 2 U-Wings, and 4 X-Wings. While small, combined with the transports coming in from the other cells it would make up for the losses suffered at Scarif.

As Ketsu stepped out of her ship, she had an odd smile on her face. Anyone who saw her would probably be confused, considering the sorry state they were in and with inevitable death probably only a few short hours away. But she couldn't help it. She had received some great news on the way to Yavin that she had to tell Sabine. The transport had received a transmission from Ukio and it turned out Hera had survived!! Of course they had sent a transmission to General Dodonna and Mon Mothma informing them of her survival, though she wouldn't be able to participate in the upcoming battle. The _Ghost_ would take some time to repair and the transports from Ukio had left shortly before her arrival.

As Sabine was tinkering in her workshop she heard a knock at her door. She let out a little groan. Anyone who was smart knew not to bother her or risk getting their eyebrows singed off. Or worse. She turned toward the door and was very surprised by who she saw on the other side. "Ketsu?" she said, surprised to see the older woman. And smiling. It was kind of odd. She knew she was coming, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. She also didn't expect Ketsu to come to her right after her arrival instead of getting a drink.

"Sabine I have some good news."

"Well I guess something good should come out of this mess."

"Sabine, Hera's alive." Did she hear that right? No of course not, it's just her head messing with her, trying to make her feel better.

"Ketsu, could you say that again?"

"Hera survived Scarif, she's on the Ukio base right now." Sabine couldn't feel anything. She wouldn't let herself. Hera's death was devastating to both her and Ezra, the only reason both of them weren't in tears at that moment was because they were pushing the thought away because they both believed they'd die soon. But if she was alive... No. No. If she thinks Hera's alive, but she really isn't then she's gonna feel that pain all over again. She doesn't want to go through that again. It felt like someone had shot her in the heart and was crushing her all at the same time. And that feeling hadn't gone away.

"Ketsu, are you sure?" she said as she started pacing. "Are you beyond sure? Are you sure it was Hera and not some other Twi'lek? That it isn't some Imperial trick? Did you see her? Did you speak to her? Because I will not go through all that pain again if you get my hopes up and she really is gone."

"I'm sure. On the ride here we got a transmission. Don't worry, I triple checked it and they were the right clearance codes. Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Rex they all survived. A little banged up, but they're okay."

Sabine didn't know what to say. She just stood there, speechless slowly running through what Ketsu said, making sure it all made sense and that she wasn't in some kind of dream that she'd suddenly wake up from and be thrust back into the pain of reality. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, her eyes began to water and the pain in her chest lifted a little bit. It didn't disappear, but she was willing to let a little hope in.

And speaking of hope, at that exact moment theirs arrived.

Princess Leia Organa along with some kid from Tatooine who Biggs was really happy to see and a pair of small time smugglers named Han Solo and Chewbacca had just arrived on Yavin. Immediately, everyone went into overdrive. They had the plans. THEY ACTUALLY HAD THE PLANS!! The Empire's greatest weapon, and they found a way to pierce its heart. Everyone's hearts leapt for joy, victory was so close they could practically taste it. Immediately preparations were made and within a matter of hours the Death Star showed up right on their front doorstep. The smugglers left as the X-Wings launched. Sabine had seen Wedge right before he left.

"What's up Wedge? Don't you have some big battle to prepare for?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I just needed to say something first."

"Well go on then. I wouldn't want to hold you up from your moment of glory."

"Sabine, I wouldn't be in this fight if it wasn't for you. When we were at Skystrike Academy, I didn't know how bad the Empire was. Not really. You showed me that there was a greater purpose in this Rebellion than the Empire could ever have for me."

Sabine could see that he was leading up to something, trying to say something that he thought he wouldn't be able to later. "Sabine I-"

"Hold it Wedge. The only reason you're telling this to me now is because you don't think you'll come back. You believe this is another Battle of Scarif. But it isn't. This time the Empire's cocky, they don't believe we can do this. They don't believe YOU can do this. But I do. You're the best pilot in this Rebellion, I know you have the skills to survive this. I believe you'll come back. So don't tell me now. Tell me when you get back."

Wedge didn't know what to say. Sabine had this much faith in him. She had faith that he'd not only come back but succeed in this mission. He had a small blush and hoped she didn't notice. "U-umm. I-I will. I should, uh, probably be going."

As he left fellow pilot Evaan Verlaine came up to him. "So," she said, "how'd it go?"

"I, um, didn't get to tell her. She said to survive and tell her then."

"Well better make sure you keep that promise then. Just another little reason to destroy this monster of a weapon."

 **One Superweapon Arriving From Hyperspace Later**

The galaxy was holding its breath. The Death Star was on the Rebellion's front doorstep. The fate of the Empire, the Rebellion, the Jedi, the Sith, and so many others were being decided in these moments. From an exiled Jedi Master on swampy planets to a rogue archaeologist on Dantooine, their fates were all entwined in these moments.

As the battle waged on the outskirts of Yavin, just out of range of the Superweapon, a young pilot was doing her best to do what she knew was right. She was willing to give her life to the Empire. Lieutenant Iden Versio could see that the Rebels were desperate, they fought with such ferocity and hate. But it wasn't enough.

Any ship that dared get too close would be shot down by TIEs and those that did manage to get through were dealt with by Lord Vader. The Rebellion would be destroyed, order would be restored to the galaxy. The Empire would reign supreme, and wipe these terrorists from the face of the galaxy.

 **Meanwhile on Yavin**

They watched the battle unfold, knowing this could be the end of it all. Of the Rebellion, of freedom from the tyranny of the Empire, of hope. They watched helplessly as they saw their X-Wings being destroyed. They could never seem to get a shot in at that Exhaust Port, and even when they did Vader managed to stop them before any real damage was done.

As they watched, they lost more and more of their best pilots to the sheer number of TIEs that surrounded the Death Star. Soon only a handful remained. Wedge and new recruit Luke Skywalker started their attack run. Soon Vader was right on their tails. They tried to shake him off, but it just didn't seem like they could. Wedge's X-Wing lurched, his rear thrusters were hit he couldn't continue. A moment later they heard something odd.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

He turned his computer off? Why? He was right there in front of the trench, there's no way he can make the shot without it. But Ezra knew was going on. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He could feel the force emanating off this boy even though he was up in space and Ezra was on the ground. He could feel his raw power. Skywalker he thought his name was. And the force was with him.

As Vader closed in on him, some thought that this would be his end. The next thing they knew, Vader was spinning out of control thanks to a collision with his wingmen. It was the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo had returned to save the Rebellion!! Ezra heard Leia let out a little gasp. And he watched as Luke destroyed the Death Star. It was a sight to behold. The Empire's biggest symbol of terror and fear, and now it was nothing but dust and debris.

Soon the Rebellion's heroes returned. Not many of them were left, but those who died would always be remembered. Sabine started to head towards Wedge, but decided against it because of the number of people who were crowding and congratulating him. She got the feeling what he wanted to tell her wasn't meant for the crowd.

The Rebels started to celebrate immediately. They had set up a nice banquet and a ceremony to honor Luke Skywalker and Han Solo was to be held as soon as possible. In the evening light, everything was perfect for the Rebellion. Ezra looked at it all. The Rebellion needed and deserved this. They had fought long and hard, tonight was a night to celebrate. But as soon as that was over, the evacuation would begin. They probably wouldn't leave Yavin for at least a week, but they needed to be prepared in case the Empire did come. While Ezra did want to join all his friends and allies inside the Great Temple, he decided to find Sabine instead and take her to their little haven. After all, who knew when they'd be able to spend time together like this? Until they found a new base they'd probably just be wandering the galaxy in the Rebel Fleet, so they wouldn't get any time for just the two of them.

Sabine, of course, agreed though she did regret leaving before she could talk to Wedge. But that could wait. Besides he was probably too busy celebrating. As they started to walk into the evening light, a voice called out, "Where are you two going?"

It was Ketsu. She was looking at them, eyes slightly glazed over and with a drink in her hands, as they started to leave. Neither of them wanted to tell her that where they were going due to both embarrassment and the idea that their little haven only belonged to them. It was their secret, and they didn't want anyone to know if they didn't have to.

Sabine said, "Go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Ezra started to walk off. "We were just going to spend a little time together. We won't be getting any free time soon, so we're making the best of it while we still can."

"Out in the woods?" Ketsu saw Sabine didn't really want to go into detail about it. "Alright, keep your little secret. Just be back by sunrise. I don't want to hear about someone having to go looking for you and find you two naked somewhere. Could you imagine the look on Hera's face if that happened?"

Sabine let out an exasperated sigh as Ketsu started to leave. Ezra probably had a good lead on her, but she'd catch up. As she started to go she heard a triumphant whoop as someone pointed toward a bit of debris that started falling toward the planet, a symbol of their success.

It was dark now, though luckily Ezra brought a light with him. He wasn't too far away from the base, right by their hangar though too far away for their lights to illuminate the forest for him. He was thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days. Sabine not letting him go to Scarif, losing Hera, the Destruction of Alderaan, the Rebellion losing hope, finding out Hera had survived, regaining that hope, and now destroying the Death Star. It was a bitter victory though. So many had been lost. Beyond the pilots and Bail Organa that had died, billions of innocents on Alderaan had been incinerated. They were gone, and only rocks floating in space remained. He could still hear the horrible sound of all their voices screaming and stopping.

Suddenly, he sensed something. He rolled out of the way, but a silenced blaster bolt managed to hit his right shoulder. He had been deep in thought, and hadn't even noticed the other person in the forest.

It was Lieutenant Iden Versio. She was chasing Gold Squadron when the Death Star exploded, so she managed to survive. That meteor the Rebels has seen was actually her destroyed TIE. She managed to eject before all systems shut down, but all she was left with was a small handheld blaster, a vibroblade, and her seething fury at the Rebels. Even her helmet was cracked and unusable. Those terrorists had done the unthinkable. They destroyed the galaxy's greatest instrument of peace. Millions were on the Death Star, and now they were gone. Some of the Empire's greatest men like Grand Moff Tarkin and Colonel Yularen were just dust now. Lord Vader might have even been killed.

She knew she had to escape, but that's when she saw Ezra. She saw the base and knew he must've had a keycard or something to get in. So she aimed her blaster at his head and pulled the trigger. But he managed to dodge it.

Ezra wasn't wearing any armor, so his arm was hurt pretty badly. For this fight at least, it was useless. Worse, that was his lightsaber hand. Iden kept firing at him, but after two more shots he barely avoided he used the force to pull the blaster away from her. Though she was shocked, she kept her composure and charged him with her vibroblade. As she tried to stab at his face, Ezra managed to catch her arm with his good hand while Iden used her free one to punch him. He stumbled backward, dazed but still on his feet. Then Iden slashed him. He used his good hand to try and block it, but the only thing protecting it was cloth. She started slashing wildly now aiming for his heart, the knife digging into his chest and slowly sinking in. The knife bit into his skin, but he used his strength to call on his lightsaber. He ignited it, causing Iden to step back but not retreat.

They stood there for a moment, assessing each other. Then suddenly, she rushed him again. Ezra swung at her but he was clumsy with that hand and weak from all his injuries. She did a roll under the strike and then she was right in front of him. Before he could even react, she plunged the vibroblade into his stomach, and he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He dropped to the ground.

Iden searched his body for a keycard. After, she saw he was still breathing, though it was ragged. She thought of the horrible catastrophe that just happened. The Death Star was gone. The least she could do to honor its memory was to rid the galaxy of this rebel scum. She crouched down, knife in hand to deliver the killing blow.

But before she could do it, an ear splitting shriek pierced the night sky. Sabine had been trying to catch up to Ezra when she had come upon the scene in front of her. Ezra was bleeding on the ground, with some Imperial TIE pilot standing over home with a vibroblade. The look she gave Iden was so full of hate and malice that when, months later, she created her philosophy that rebellions were built on hate, she would always remember this as proof.

Sabine drew her blasters as fast as she could, but by the time she was ready to fire, Iden had already fled into the darkness. She ran over to Ezra. He was bleeding pretty heavily and his breathing was rough and ragged. "Ezra?? EZRA??!! Ezra please be okay, please be okay!!" She started crying, and activated her comlink. "H-hello?? I need help and QUICKLY. I-it's Ezra, he's hurt really badly!! Oh Ezra, please don't leave me." She didn't know how long she stayed there, crying and cradling the boy she loved in her arms as he was suffered, edging ever closer to death.

 **Okay, so I know it's been forever since I posted. I really have no excuse. I apologize profusely for that.**

 **Ok so this scene was the entire reason I wrote this fanfic. After watching the Battlefront II campaign I wondered about Iden's history. Leia saying that Inferno Squad has hurt the Rebellion also got me curious as to whether that was personal or not) It turned out she in the Battle of Yavin as shown in the Inferno Squad book. She escaped by stealing a transport from the Rebel Base and I thought _she had to have killed someone to do that._ And I, the Rebels fan I am, wondered if any of our beloved characters were there when it happened. So that's the backstory of this fic.**


End file.
